A roll-off container is generally an open top dumpster that is usually rectangular in shape with wheels to help roll the dumpster into place. The roll-off container is designed to be transported by a special truck or similar vehicle. Roll-off containers are commonly used to carry loads of construction and demolition waste or similar types of debris or waste. Most roll-off containers have a door, or pair of doors, on the end to allow user access to fill the container and also to empty the container at the waste disposal site, which may include tilting the roll-off container to dump its contents. It is common for a roll-off container to have an open top to allow better access to the container during filling.
One limitation with a roll-off container is that they can often accumulate water or other liquids, which can cause corrosion problems when the container is constructed of a ferrous material. These corrosion problems can limit the useful life of a roll-off container. Attempts have been made to coat the surfaces of a roll off container with anti-corrosion coatings, which can be expensive and time consuming as is the use of a lid. Also, anti-corrosion coatings are prone to being damaged during use of the roll-off container.
Additionally, during use of the roll-off container, the exterior surface may show bulges and damage when large or heavy objects are loaded into the roll-off container, making the roll-off container unsightly. Therefore, a suitable solution is desired to prevent corrosion, increase the useful life, and maintain the appearance of a roll-off container.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in roll-off containers. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. and Pat. App. Pub. U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,882 to Budoff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,336 to Huber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,016 to Crenshaw, U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,520 to Flerchinger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,918 to Powell et al., and 2010/0025407 to Benson. These prior art references are representative of roll-off containers.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable double-walled waste container, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.